Twisted Twice
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Ketika Nash dan Seiichirou bertengkar. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dilibatkan. Termasuk pihak yang dijadikan pelarian dan pihak yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah. NijiAka, NashAka Fanfiction. AU, Shounen-ai, OreBoku!Sibling, OOC, Rate M for save. Happy reading!


_**Twisted Twice**_

 _by Sequins-san_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr. x Akashi Seiichirou**

 **.**

Ketika Nash dan Seiichirou bertengkar. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dilibatkan. Termasuk pihak yang dijadikan pelarian dan pihak yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah.

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, OreBoku!Sibling, OOC, Typo dan Mistypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Brak!**_

 _ **Blam!**_

"Jangan membanting pintu apartemen orang sembarangan, Bocah!"

Tak peduli dengan bentakan si tuan rumah, Seiichirou menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Beberapa kali bergerak gusar sebelum akhirnya menemukan posisi yang pas. Mata pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu terpejam, tak cukup menghalangi cahaya ruangan yang mengganggu lengannya digunakan sebagai penutup juga.

"Kau ini. Jangan seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang! Kebiasaan."

Seiichirou tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengomelinya sekarang. Tanpa membuka mata pun ia tahu si pemilik apartemen-yang ia masuki seenak jidat itu-pasti tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan bibir manyunnya yang khas. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari si merah, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua itu menghela napas pasrah. Pemuda itu merasa percuma kalau harus mengomel lebih lama lagi. Ditambah lagi _mood_ tamu tak diundangnya satu ini dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Kenapa? Bertengkar lagi dengan Sei?" tanyanya. Sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari si yang ditanya. Satu-satunya respon yang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terima adalah perubahan posisi tidur Seiichirou yang kini berubah miring, "atau dengan Nash?"

"Shuuzou, diamlah!"

Tak berniat mengindahkan perintah dari si merah, pemuda yang dipanggil Shuuzou itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya,"Oh, benar dengan Nash. Kalian kenapa lagi?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi pemuda yang bernama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzou itu menghela napas lelah. Dipandanginya hampa sosok yang seenak jidat tidur di sofa kesayangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya adik kelas semasa SMP-nya itu datang ke apartemennya tiba-tiba. Alasannya selalu hampir sama entah itu bertengkar dengan sang kakak atau dengan kekasihnya yang baru jadian sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Yakin kalau penyebabnya bukan bertengkar dengan saudara lebih tua lima menitnya—biasanya sebelum Seiichirou mengungsi ke tempatnya Seijuurou akan meneleponnya meminta ditemani dan meninggalkan Seiichirou di apartemennya—Shuuzou menduduknya tubuhnya di atas sofa yang sedang si mahkota merah itu tempati, mengambil tempat dekat perut sang Akashi muda.

"Aku memang sering dengar ada yang mengatakan kalau pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu seperti bumbu cinta untuk mengeratkan hubungan," ujar Shuuzou. Walau kelihatannya ucapannya tak didengar tapi pemuda _raven_ itu yakin Seiichirou pasti memperhatikan kata-katanya, "Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau dan Nash bicara baik-baik. Baru-baru ini kalian juga habis bertengkar kan? Seminggu yang lalu? Empat hari yang lalu?"

Sepasang kelabu itu melirik sejenak sosok yang masih tidak bergeming dari sofanya. Masih tidak mau bicara ya? Nijimura Shuuzou mengenal sosok kekasih dari Seiichirou. Nash Gold Jr., pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka adalah teman dekat sewaktu SMA—Shuuzou dan kembar Akashi sekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Mereka lumayan akrab satu geng malah. Jadi bisa dibilang ia tahu sedikit banyak tentang Nash, baik dan buruk. Bisa dibilang mereka dulu _partner in crime_.

Sejujurnya pemuda itu terkejut ketika Seijuurou memberi tahunya kalau adiknya pacaran dengan Nash. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Seiichirou dan Nash itu seperti koin dengan sisi yang sama. Dua-duanya keras kepala, berharga diri tinggi dan tidak suka mengalah. Anehnya Seijuurou—yang dua-dua mengidap _brother complex_ itu—menyetujui hubungan keduanya tanpa berkata banyak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau putus dengan Nash saja," canda Shuuzou. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat bahu Seiichirou yang tiba-tiba menegang. "Kudengar dari Seijuurou mantan semasa SMA-mu mengajakmu balikan. Bagaimana kalau kau terima saja?" tanyanya. Shuuzou berniat menggoda sang Akashi muda lebih lanjut rupanya. Reaksi salah satu kembar Akashi itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan. "Siapa namanya itu? Mayuzumi Chi—Ho-hoi!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Shuuzou merasa keseimbangannya goyah. Selama beberapa detik pemuda _raven_ itu tak sanggup menguasai gerak tubuhnya yang dipaksa. Shuuzou mengaduh pelan, merasakan rasa sakit punggungnya menghantam sandaran sofa yang sudah tidak empuk lagi tiba-tiba. Manik kelabunya terbuka lebar, menyadari posisi dirinya sekarang berada. Dirinya yang tadi duduk di tepi sofa entah bagaimana kini setengah tertidur di atas sofa. Sepintas tak ada yang salah dari posisinya sekarang selain rasa tidak nyaman di punggung dan leher belakang. Tidak mengejutkan sebenarnya kalau tidak ada sosok seorang Akashi Seiichirou yang duduk manis di atas perutnya. Keduanya kakinya bertumpu pada lutut menghimpit pinggang Shuuzou dari kiri dan kanan.

Manik kelabu melotot tajam. "Seiichirou, apa-apaan kau ini?! Minggir!" perintahnya.

Yang diperintah hanya menatap datar dengan sepasang manik heterokromatiknya. Kedua lengannya secepat kilat mendorong bahu Shuuzou tetap di tempat ketika pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu berusaha bangkit.

"Hoi!"

Seiichirou menatap lekat sepasang manik kelabu di hadapannya. Mengabaikan teriakan protes yang baru saja Shuuzou lontarkan padanya. Wajah sang Akashi muda itu mendekat, tidak terlalu dekat sekitar dua puluh senti. Cukup dekat untuk membuat Shuuzou menatap merah-emasnya terpaku.

"Dari pada aku kembali dengan Chihiro, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi pacarku saja?"

Shuuzou membelalak matanya kaget. Pertanyaan sederhana yang Seiichirou lontarkan padanya seperti petir di siang bolong untuknya. Pertanyaan gila yang seharusnya tidak pernah—tidak pernah—terlontar dari bibir pemuda dua puluh tahun itu. kalimat candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Apalagi—

"Kau jangan bercanda! Aku ini kekasih kakakmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Cengkraman di bahu Shuuzou terasa lebih erat. "Tidak ada yang Seijuurou lakukan yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

Shuuzou berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Seiichirou. Belum sempat tangannya mendorong si lebih muda, pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam. Pergerakan tubuhnya serasa terhenti seketika ketika melihat raut keseriusan di wajah dan mata pemuda di hadapannya. Shuuzou merasa tenaganya tiba-tiba lenyap. Padahal secara logika ia dengan mudah menyingkirkan tubuh Seiichirou. Kalau dibandingkan tenaganya jelas lebih kuat.

"Aku tahu perilaku Seijuurou dengan detail. Aku tahu apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka. Aku bisa memakai kontak lensa kalau kau memang lebih suka mata sewarnanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi Seijuurou lebih sempurna dari pada aku."

Sepasang lengan yang menggenggam pergelangan masing-masing tangan Seiichirou berpindah cepat. Shuuzou mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda itu beberapa kali.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti sudah gila. Sadarlah, Seiichirou!"

"Shuuzou kau berani meragukanku?" tanya Seiichirou menyelidik. Tidak ada yang boleh meragukan keputusannya. Bahkan pacar kakaknya yang sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya sekalipun.

Seiichirou membelai pipi Shuuzou lembut. Senyum manis yang ia tahu pasti milik Seijuurou terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ditatapnya manik kelabu itu penuh afeksi. Tatapan milik kekasih Nijimura Shuuzou yang membuatnya semakin cinta pada sosok mirip pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada bedanya kau pacaran denganku atau dengannya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Jarak mereka yang dari awal memang sudah dekat kini semakin tipis. Seiichirou mencondongkan tubuhnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan membawa bibir tipisnya ke indera pendengaran sang pemuda _raven_. Belah bibirnya terbuka menggumakan beberapa kata dengan nada menggoda. "Bagaimana, Shuu-zou _-san_?"

 _Shit!_

 **.(0).**

Suasana remang menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian ruangan besar itu. Sumber cahaya yang nampak hanyalah sinar warna-warni yang bergerak acak mengitari tengah ruangan. Bau alkohol menyeruak tajam, menusuk hidung di setiap tarikan napas. _Dug. Dug. Dug._ Suara musik memekakan telinga menggema tanpa henti. Bahkan getaran _beat_ -nya dapat terasa di ujung telapak kaki. Pun tak ada yang keberatan dengan putaran musik yang cukup memecahkan gendang telinga. Kenyataannya yang di sana justru asyik menari mengikuti irama. Sorak-sorai senang semakin terucap keras ketika sang DJ mempercepat tempo lagunya.

Seijuurou berjalan tenang memasuki ruangan. Manik merahnya berkilat menyala, menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Langkahnya santai menyusuri setiap bagian, berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari tertangkap ekor matanya. Diacuhkannya berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai artian. Ada yang melihatnya penuh nafsu—bahkan jelas-jelas bersiul ke arahnya—atau tatapan aneh yang mengatakan dia salah tempat.

Langkahnya beralih ke lantai dua—tempat pelanggan dengan kantong tebal biasa memesan tempat eksklusif. Begitu menapaki anak tangga terakhir manik _ruby_ -nya sudah disuguhi pandangan perusak mata. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ke klub malam pemandangan seperti ini tetap membuatnya berpikiran sama—menjijikan. Mengabaikan tak minat pemandangan beberapa pria hidung belang berkantong tebal tengah mabuk dengan beberapa wanita penghibur mengelilinginya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu arah, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. Bukankah ini Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_? Ada apa sampai Tuan Muda datang ke tempat busuk seperti kandang babi seperti ini?" Kalimat tanya bernada penuh ejekan mengalir lancar dari mulut pemuda pirang tatkala menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kalau tempat ini memang seburuk itu kau tidak akan mungkin datang kemari, Nash Gold Jr.," jawab Seijuurou kalem. Nash mendengus kesal. Lagi pula mana ada klub malam yang hanya bisa dimasuki kalangan anak muda dengan uang saku berlebih termasuk di antaran artis-artis muda layak disebut kandang babi.

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu beralih menatap sahabat-sahabat karib kekasih adiknya." _Konbanwa_ , Jabberwock- _minna-san_ ," sapanya.

"Tetap sopan seperti biasa, Seijuurou," balas salah teman Nash, yang diikuti dengan tawa beberapa penghuni meja. Tidak ada yang pergi ke klub malam anak muda dengan pakaian yang Seijuurou kenakan. Kemeja polos dengan kerah dikancingkan rapi, ditutup dengan _sweater_ merah marun, celana berbahan wol kelas atas, sepatu pantofel dan tas selempang yang mengalung di bahu kanan melewati pinggang kirinya. Tetap memikat dan karismatik, buktinya beberapa gadis dirangkulan mereka nampak jelas mengerlingkan mata menggoda ke arahnya. Hanya saja jelas bukan gaya favorit Nash dan teman-temannya yang hampir setiap malam menyambangi tempat seperti ini.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Nash sedikit penasaran. Ditenggaknya segelas _cocktail_ -nya sebelum akhirnya fokus pada pemuda bermahkota merah itu. Seijuurou duduk mengambil tempat di samping Nash, meminta sopan gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda kauskasia itu untuk enyah dari hadapannya.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Seiichirou?" tanya pemilik manik _ruby_ itu to the point.

" _Cih_! Seiichirou mengadu padamu?" Tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya mengadu kepada sang kakak. Nash tahu keduanya sangat dekat tidak ada yang tidak Seijuurou ketahui tentang Seiichirou dan sebalik. Kenyataan yang membuat _mood_ -nya tambah turun setelah pertengkaran dengan Seiichirou tadi siang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seijuurou ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka.

"Tidak mengadu. Hanya sempat melihat Seiichi keluar dari _cafe_ dekat kampus dengan muka kusut. Yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu hanya aku dan kau."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus. Sapaan ramah pelayan mengintrupsi, mengantarkan satu botol _wine_ dan beberapa gelas _cocktail_. Tak peduli minuman milik siapa Seijuurou mengambil sembarangan _cocktail_ berwarna coklat, menenggaknya beberapa teguk.

" _Black Russian_ kah? Bukan seleraku sih," komentarnya.

"Hoi. Hoi. Ho—"

"Tolong pesan satu _Daiquiri_."

Nash melotot tak percaya, memastikan pemuda di sampingnya itu benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang sama yang beberapa waktu lalu berdiri di podium aula kampus sebagai penghargaan mahasiswa teladan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Nash! Semengagetkan itukah melihatku minum minuman seperti ini?"

Seijuurou menatap pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu datar. Gestur tubuhnya terlihat santai. Tapi Nash tahu lebih dari siapapun. Karena Nash juga memilikinya. Walaupun tak bicara apapun kakak kekasihnya itu menuntut jawaban. Matanya penuh determinasi. Auranya absolut jelas menguar dari tubuhnya yang kecil. Biasanya pemuda kauskasia itu tak ambil pusing, siapapun tahu kalau soal masalah keabsolutan dirinya adalah rajanya. Seijuurou jelas kalah darinya. Ia jamin sang adik kembarnya pun jauh di atasnya. Tapi ada satu hal berbeda dari sang Akashi sulung yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

"Kita berdua—Seiichirou—sama _-sama_ tahu, aku adalah orang bebas. Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Kalian berdua mirip sih."

"Seijuurou, simpan komentar tidak pentingmu." Nash mendengus kesal, melanjutkan ceritanya,"dia tahu aku suka mengencani wanita lain. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah meniduri mereka, Bodoh. Aku cuma serius dengan adikmu. Dia juga tahu kebiasaanku _hangout_ dan _clubbing_ bersama teman-temanku, termasuk acara bersenang kami yang yah kau juga sudah tahu. Bahkan sebelum kami pacaran."

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu masalahnya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia cerewet sekali. Selalu menanyaiku ke mana dan mau apa. Kalau tahu aku pergi _party_ atau _clubbing_ dia sudah cerewet mengalahkan dirimu."

"Nash."

Nash nyengir kuda. "Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah begitu. Dia baik-baik saja bahkan saat aku mengajaknya beberapa kali ke klub malam."

Mata _ruby_ itu membulat, menatap Nash tidak suka. "Kau mengajak adikku kemana?"

"Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_ , adikmu itu sudah besar. Sebaiknya kau ngaca dulu sebelum memelototiku. Ingat kau sekarang di mana?"

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya kesal. "Ini dan itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tidak suka kau mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini."

Nash mendengus. "Sebaiknya lihat dirimu. Kau bisa keluar masuk ke sini sesukamu. Kenapa tidak Seiichirou? Lagi pula aku mengajakknya bukan memaksanya garis bawahi itu."

"Aku tetap tidak suka. Titik." Wajah manis mirip kekasih Nash itu merengut sebal. "Lalu sejak kapan dia berubah seperti itu?"

"Saat aku ke apartemen kalian dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau saat itu ada di tempat Shuuzou ngomong-ngomong. Dia marah. Aku mabuk, tidak ingat apa yang si bodoh itu katakan. Kami sering bertengkar tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang semarah itu."

Nash mengakhiri ceritanya. Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pemuda pirang itu memilih membasahi kerongkongannya dengan _wine_ yang ia pesan sebelum Seijuurou datang, membiarkan pemuda merah itu mencerna ceritanya.

"Seiichirou memang suka memerintah, seenaknya sendiri dan absolut. Tapi dia tidak pernah berniat mengekangmu. Dia membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau suka termasuk bermain dengan wanita. Karena dia tahu kau akan tetap kembali padanya. Kau masih bisa berpikir rasional. Dia tidak suka kau mabuk."

"Seijuurou, sedikit banyak aku tahu maksudmu. Yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa dia semarah itu?"

Seijuurou menatap sebentar Nash ragu. Pikirannya bimbang antara ingin bercerita atau tidak.

"Pernah dengan tentang keluarga kami?"

"Hanya sebatas luarnya. Seiichirou tak bicara banyak soal keluarga kalian. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Usia kami delapan tahun saat itu. _Otousan_ saat itu bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa. Kami hidup biasa layaknya orang umumnya. Tidak lama setelah itu perusahaan _Otousan_ terancam bangkrut, karyawan terancam di-PHK, walaupun untungnya _Otousan_ tidak ikut dipecat. Kau pasti tahu betapa tidak stabilnya kondisi perusahaan yang akan bangkrut. Beban stres dan ekonomi membuatnya tertekan. Beliau akhirnya mulai melampiaskannya dengan mabuk-mabukan. Tidak sampai kecanduan hingga berhenti kerja tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tidak berpikir rasional, dan kau selanjutnya bisa menebak, KDRT kepada _Kaasan_."

Manik biru itu membelalak tak percaya. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada masa lalu seperti itu dalam keluarga konglomerat Akashi. Tapi yang tidak bisa dia percaya adalah tindakan sang kepala keluarga. Maksudnya dia memang tidak mengenal baik siapa sang Akashi senior. Mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu dalam pertemuan bisnis, memang dari luar kelihatannya pria lima puluh tahun itu sosok yang keras dan bertangan besi tapi menyakiti keluarga? Nash yakin bukan gayanya. Ayahnya saja tidak pernah.

"Kau yakin Masaomi _-san_ melakukannya?"

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan. "Bukan _Otousama_. _Kaasan_ bercerai dengan _Otousan_ setahun kemudian dan menikah dengan Masaomi- _otousama_ setelah itu."

Oke. Nash Gold Jr. sudah cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru dengarnya. Dia adalah pria yang memiliki jiwa petualang, suka tantangan dan kejutan kehidupan adalah yang ia harapan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ada masa lalu yang kelam mengitari kehidupan mereka, itu adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat ia duga. Satu gelas _wine_ sekali lagi mengalir lancar melewati kerongkongan. _Well_ , kalau begini urusannya Nash mau tidak mau harus mengalah. Sebebas apapun ia Nash dilahirkan dididik jadi gentleman, kurang keren rasanya kalau seperti ini.

Manik biru Nash menatap lekat sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu yang kini tengah meminum _Daiquiri_ -nya. Pemuda itu punya fitur yang sama dengan kekasih. Dari bentuk wajah, warna rambut hingga proporsi badan. Yang membedakan hanyanya manik _ruby_ teduh (punya Seiichirou lebih berkesan mengintimidasi) dan panjang poninya. Aura Seijuurou lebih terkesan kalem, tetap kharismatik tapi lebih pengertian. _Well_ , pesonanya memang berbeda dengan Seiichirou-nya yang lebih menguar tantangan. Tapi harus ia akui Seijuurou punya daya tarik yang tak kalah menarik.

"Seijuurou, pernahkah aku bertanya kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu saja?"

Seijuurou melirik Nash dari ujung matanya. Ujung gelas terhenti statis di pucuk bibir, berhenti sejenak mengalirkan cairan merah yang tinggal seteguk lagi habis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buang Shuuzou dan jadi milikku?" Seringai penuh percaya diri terukir di wajah pemuda kauskasia itu.

"Jangan serakah, Nash! Kalau kau berhasil selamat adu jotos dengan Shuuzou _-san_ akan kupertimbangkan."

"Hahahahaha...," tawa Nash. " _Well_ , aku pasti menang melawan Shuuzou, tapi kurasa lain kali."

Pemuda bermanik biru itu beranjak pergi. Jaket yang tersampir di sofa disambar sembarangan. Nash berpamitan singkat dengan Jason dan kawan-kawan, dibumbui rajukan singkat gadis-gadis penghibur yang tak ingin pangeran mereka mengejar sang putri yang sesungguhnya. Senyum kecil mampir di pandangan manik _ruby_ Seijuurou.

"Kau bisa pesan _Daiquiri_ lagi atau apapun yang kau suka. Aku yang traktir," katanya pada Seijuurou, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar klub.

"Saranku pergi saja ke apartemen Shuuzou _-san_."

Satu lambaian tangan tanpa berpaling menatap dianggap sebagai balasan.

 **.(0).**

Shuuzou menatap pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam. Manik kelabunya seksama memperhatikan wajah Seiichirou yang hanya berjarak sejengkal kurang dari wajahnya. Iris merah-emas itu menatapnya sayu tapi tetap meneduhkan. Senyum manis tersungging di garis bibirnya yang merah muda menggoda. Tatapan itu adalah favoritnya. Ekspresi itu adalah penggodanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur pelan, berusaha menggapai pipi putih ke—

 _ **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**_

 _ **Ctak!**_

Satu sentilan cukup keras mendarat tanpa ampun di kening tanpa poni Seiichirou. Refleks sang pemuda melepaskan gegaman tangannya dari baru Shuuzou, berpindah mengelus dahinya yang ia yakin sudah semerah warna rambutnya. Tatapan nyalang ditujukan pada pelaku penganiayaan.

"Jangan melihatku seolah aku yang salah, Bocah! Sudah. Minggir sana. Aku mau buka pintu. Itu pasti Nash datang menjemputmu."

Mendengar nama kekasih laknatnya—untuk sekarang ini—disebut menurunkan _mood_ -nya. "Tidak mau. Biar saja dia mati berdiri di depan sana," rajuknya. Hoo... nampaknya masih marah dengan sang kekasih.

Shuuzou menghela napas berat. "Sudah minggir. Jangan melibatkanku dalam pertengkaran kanak-kanak kalian," kata pemuda itu _final_. Kali ini ditambah dengan mengangkat paksa tubuh Seiichirou ke samping sofa. Shuuzou buru-buru berdiri bergegas membuka pintu, mengabaikan iris mata sebal dengan pipi digembungkan yang berusaha melubangi punggung dengan tatapan.

"Yo, Nash," sapa Shuuzou begitu melihat sosok Nash di depan pintu apartemennya. Ekspresi songong khas preman pasar masih setia terpampang di wajah blasteran Amerikanya. Mata birunya menyelidik menatap penampilan Shuuzou yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan pacarku sebelum aku datang," candanya setengah serius.

"Dasar protektif. Kau lihat saja ke dalam."

Tak perlu dipersilakan dua kali Nash masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan sang pemilik masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Shuuzou tak berniat masuk ke dalam. Sebentar lagi ia yakin sepasang kekasih hobi bertengkar itu akan angkat kaki dari apatemennya. Suara teriakan dan umpatan terdengar sampai gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat sekali lagi. Hari ini kelihatannya dia jadi sering menghela napas. Kalau tidak salah Seijuurou dulu pernah bilang terlalu sering menghela napas akan mengurangi umur. Bagaimana tidak kalau baru bertemu beberapa detik saja dua sejoli di dalam sana sudah seperti anjing dan kucing.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG KALIAN PERTENGKARKAN. CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

 _ **Brak! Brak!**_

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari dalam ruangan. Menangkap sosok Nash yang berjalan cukup cepat. Di belakangnya sosok Seiichirou mengikuti dari belakang berjalan setengah diseret, masih berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Nash yang lebih besar.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" teriaknya. Tangannya yang bebas mencakar lengan Nash dengan kukunya yang tajam. Memukul, mencubit, apapun asalkan bisa lepas dari tangan yang entah kenapa serasa seperti najis mengotori kulit. Tapi siapapun tak berniat mengindahkan. Nash justru memperkuat genggamannya. Pemuda kauskasia itu berhenti sejenak memberi salam perpisahan pada Shuuzou—si penjaga pintu—kemudian menghilang di balik koridor.

Pintu kayu apartemen ditutup cepat. Shuuzou berjalan tergesa ke dalam, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa dengan posisi tertelungkup. Umpatan dalam bahasa ibu Nash keluar dari mulutnya tanpa henti.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ "

Bisa ia rasakan yang balik celana menggembung tak nyaman, meminta untuk dipuaskan. Dari dulu Shuuzou yakin dirinya adalah pria yang berpendirian teguh. Tapi selayaknya pria pada umumnya, Shuuzou mudah terjebak dengan yang namanya ilusi hormon dan birahi. Apalagi kalau yang di hadapannya itu bocah serupa seratus persen—persetan dengan mata emas dan panjang poni yang berbeda—mirip dengan kekasihnya seperti itu sudah lainnya. Lengkap dengan ekspresi dan tatapan yang selalu menggoda dirinya untuk berbuat lebih dari mengecup dan mencium.

Manik kelabunya menyapu sekitar mencari _gadget_ persegi penghubung komunikasi. Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak santai di atas meja sofa. Jemarinya sibuk bermain di atas tombol angka yang sudah di luar kepala, menekan pasti nomor kekasihnya tanpa perlu dieja.

 **.(0).**

Shuuzou membuka matanya perlahan, agaknya terganggu dengan hawa dingin AC yang menerpa kulit polosnya. Pemuda itu berniat menarik selimut yang kini hanya menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang untuk membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya. Terlalu malas mencari _remote_ AC yang entah di mana. Niatnya tak jadi dilaksanakan tatkala melihat cahaya layar ponsel berpijar di balik tubuh kekasihnya yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Sei," panggilnya pelan.

"Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" jawab Seijuurou. Dari suaranya Shuuzou yakin pemuda bermahkota merah itu sudah bangun cukup lama.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masih jam tiga kurang. Kembalilah tidur. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah pagi," kata Seijuurou.

Tak ingin menuruti perintah sang kekasih, Shuuzou mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit bertumpu pada lengan kanannya. Manik kelabunya penasaran melihat apa yang sebenarnya kekasihnya lakukan.

"Aku hanya mengecek _e-mail_ dan pesan yang tadi tidak sempat kubuka," kata Seijuurou seolah membaca isi pikiran pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Ada pesan dari Seiichi. Katanya mereka sudah baikan."

Shuuzou menghembuskan napas lega. Pemuda itu sedikit mengubah posisinya. Masih dengan posisi tidur miring tapi kini tangannya memeluk pinggang polos pemuda di hadapannya. Dagunya dengan nyaman berada di atas helaian merah sang kekasih.

"Jadi alasannya kenapa lagi mereka? Kau pasti tahu. Seiichirou tak mungkin tak pernah cerita padamu."

"Hanya masalah sepele. Seiichi tahu kalau Nash itu suka mengencani perempuan. Tapi dia sadar kalau Nash cuma main-main semacam mengisi waktu luang kalau Seiichi sedang sibuk. Nash bilang hanya main-main saja tidak pernah sampai melakukan seks segala," terang Seijuurou. Jemarinya masih sibuk menggeser layar ponsel pintarnya memilah-milah pesan yang ternyata lumayan banyak masuk. "Masalahnya beda cerita kalau Nash mabuk atau dipengaruhi obat. Orang manapun tak akan bisa berpikir rasional. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Nash mampir ke apartemen kami dalam keadaan mabuk. Sebelum dia datang, teman Seiichirou mengirimi pesan kalau Nash hampir saja meniduri teman kencannya saat mabuk."

Bisa dipahami kalau Seiichirou marah seperti itu. Terlepas dari itu kecelakaan atau bukan siapapun akan marah kalau pacarmu sampai seperti itu. Tapi Shuuzou salut juga pada adik kekasihnya yang masih bisa mentolelir kelakuan Nash yang satu itu. Kalau dia mana sudi membagi Seijuurou-nya, main-main ataupun bukan.

"Hee... Begitu. Cepat juga mereka baikan. Kau bilang apa pada Nash?"

Manik _ruby_ itu sedikit terbelalak. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir itu. "Memangnya aku bicara apa?"

"Ckk." Shuuzou berdecak kesal. Kalau bukan terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang satu dekopin andalan sudah pasti ia hadiahkan pada sang kekasih. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu Nash sudah bertemu denganmu sebelum dia kemari. Mana mungkin dia mau datang kurang dari sehari mereka bertengkar."

Seijuurou tak berkata apapun, yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah mendekatkan punggungnya ke dada sang kekasih, mencari kehangatan.

"Jangan bilang kau berbohong dan mengarang cerita kalau dulu kau punya ayah yang hobi mabuk-mabuk dan suatu hari dia sampai memukuli ibu dan kalain berdua. Sampai akhirnya ibumu bercerai dan menikah dengan Masaomi _-san_. Ya, Tuhan. Kalau kau bilang jujur mana mungkin dia langsung ke sini. Ditertawakan, sih iya. Tahu pacarnya cemburu." tebak Shuuzou atau lebih tepatnya tuduhnya.

"Itu bukan berbohong, Shuuzou _-san_. Tapi seni berbisnis."

"Sama saja, Bocah. Masaomi _-san_ pasti sakit hati kalau tahu putranya tak mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah kandung."

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada masalah ataupun sakit hati kalau tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Nash sekalipun."

"Dasar pintar bicara."

"Itu adalah salah satu kemampuanku yang membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Dahi Shuuzou berkedut kesal. Kalau adu mulut yang seperti ini dia tidak akan mungkin menang. Sudahlah tak ada ruginya ia tak memikirkannya sekarang. Seijuurou ada benarnya tak ada masalah kalau tidak ada yang tahu. Setidaknya sekarang.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, pemuda _raven_ itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam mimpi. Ditariknya selimut tebal menuju sebatas leher. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih—yang telah berbalik menghadapnya—mempertemukan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan dengan permukaan seputih susu milik Seijuurou. Mereka berbagi kehangat. Merasa ada yang kurang, ditenggelamkan wajah tampannya di antara helaian merah halus kesukaannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama Shuuzou sudah kembali ke peraduan dengan Seijuurou dalam dekapannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, author's corner:**_

 _ **Cocktail**_ : minuman beralkohol yang dicampur dengan minuman dan bahan lain yang beraroma. Alkohol yang sering digunakan sebagai bahan _cocktail_ adalah wiski, gin, rum dan vodka. Biasanya dibuat dari satu atau lebih campuran minuman yang ditambah perisa berupa _liqueur_ , gula, madu, sari buah, krim, susu dll,

 _ **Black Russian**_ : _Cocktail_ dari campuran vodka dan _coffe liqueur_ dengan perbandingan tertentu.

 _ **Daiquiri**_ : berasal dari nama pantai di Kuba. _Cocktail_ yang terbuat dengan bahan dasar rum putih, gula dan perasan lemon.

 **.**

Fanfik project lama yang akhirnya keluar juga dari folder buluk. Semangat diketik dan diselesaikan lagi setelah membaca karya NijiAka terbaru milik Shaaa-senpai (saya merekomendasikan membacanya). Semoga tidak mengecewakan karena makin lama mengetik fanfik ini makin saya makin bingung mana oreshi mana bokushi. Terlepas dari segala kekurangan semoga tetap menghibur. Untuk versi lengkapnya (story + adegan lemonnya) bisa dibaca diakun AO3 saya: archiveofourown, org/ works/ 5929453 (ganti koma jadi titik dan hilangkan spasi). Saya publish di sana untuk menghindari pelanggaran rating di FFn. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca. Akhir kata:

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
